


Stepping out of the shadows, and (hopefully) not treading on anyone's toes

by angelamulry



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelamulry/pseuds/angelamulry
Summary: On Sally Denny Library there are three stories in the Maynard Boys collection. The third, Stepping out of the Shadows is not complete. I have completed it in my own way. It continues from where the original story ends,  FYI: Jones' brother dies, in a work accident, leaving a young pregnant widow, who had been Jones's girlfriend. His family suggest that he marries her. He wrote a letter to Elizabeth to tell her this. I finished this storyline and then continued with my own
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stepping out of the shadows, and (hopefully) not treading on anyone's toes

"Minor,” said Elizabeth, “Read this.” 

Monty and Miller sat still as Charles read the letter out loud. They all looked at each other. 

“I think you should show this to your father,” said Charles handing it back. 

Miller nodded, “We need Jones back, he should not be pushed into something he may regret.” 

“But Mabel?” asked Elizabeth. 

“Jones’s mother has probably taken her in by now, if not, something will have been sorted out,” said Monty. 

Charles nodded. “Do you want to show it to your father, or shall we take it to Hammer?” 

Elizabeth considered. “I’ll take it to my father now,” she said and left the study. The three boys looked at each other. “We can’t leave him to deal with this on his own,” said Miller unhappily. 

“Which is why I am going to call Steve and see if we can stay with him over half-term,” said Charles, “I’d rather not ask to stay at the Manse with Miss Tom, who I think I know, is Tom Gay,” Miller and Monty spluttered, “and she went to my sisters’ school.” 

“Is there anyone you don’t know?” asked Monty with a grin. 

“It’s a small world,” replied Charles sententiously. “Would you mind sharing a bed or sleeping on a sofa for the week? It will probably be the funeral next week as well.” 

“Not at all,” said Miller promptly, "but I’m not sharing with Maynie. Are you writing?” 

“No, I’m going to ask Hammer if I can phone tonight.” 

“And yet you sent Elizabeth to talk to her father, and how about Elizabeth? Shouldn’t she be included?” 

Charles sighed, “How?” he asked, “when we will be staying in Steve’s flat. Can you see her father happy about that? Also, she can show Jones’ letter to her father and Braithwaite will take it to Hammer. We are not involved in that.” 

“Bob, can I have a word?” 

“About?” Dr Hammersley looked up at Mr Braithwaite who showed him the letter. “Elizabeth received this from Jones and was advised to show it to me. She gave me permission to bring it to you.” Dr Hammersley read the letter and shook his head. “What are your thoughts?” 

“He needs help not to be pressurised into anything rash. Enter” as there was a knock at the door. Charles, Miller and Monty entered; Charles’s eyes gleaming as he saw the letter on the desk. 

“Please sir, may I call my brother?” he requested. 

“Why?” 

“So, we can be with Jones next week for half-term.” 

The two men nodded. 

“And Elizabeth?” asked her father 

“No, Sir, it’s a small flat, there isn't a spare room.” said Charles. ”Actually Sir, “ he looked at the Head, “We could do with some advice on how to help Jones.” 

The two men nodded. “Go and telephone, Maynard.” He said. Charles went into the Secretary’s office, hoping that Stephen would be in the flat. He was and agreed that the trio could stay, “One bedroom and one living room, sort yourselves. When will you arrive?” 

“When we’ve sorted out the details,” returned Charles, “We will be in touch at the end of the week.” 

He went back into the Head’s office. “We can stay, Sir,” he announced, and the Head nodded. “I understand that you may know the family at the Manse,” he said. 

Charles nodded, “If it is Tom Gay,” he didn’t look at his friends, “she went to my sisters’ school.” 

“Would they have her telephone number?” 

“I don’t think so, but my mother would.” 

Dr Hammersley nodded towards his telephone and Charles looked at him. “She probably won’t be there, but at the school sorting out a non-existent problem,” he said as he picked up the receiver. Monty and Miller grinned. The two men looked at each other in silence. When the call was connected, Charles spoke in German to the person who answered. He put down the receiver and reported deadpan, “She’s at the school, Sir,” Monty and Miller both laughed, “Anna will pass on the message for her to call you.” 

“I hope you put in an order for lemon biscuits,” remarked Monty as they left the Study. “What are we telling Elizabeth?” 

“I’ll explain what we are going to do. She should be involved, but I don’t see how,” said Charles. 

“We should have asked Mr Braithwaite,” said Monty as they turned up the stairs to the study. On arrival, they found Elizabeth and Kitty and a jug of cocoa. 

“What did your father say?” asked Charles as he sat down beside her 

“He took the letter to Hammer,” said Elizabeth, “But, you know that don’t you?” 

Charles put his arm around her. “Yes, we do. He was with Hammer when we went in. We are going to stay with Steve over half term and try and help. There is no room for you I’m afraid, we are sharing beds and the living room sofa,” 

“Bags me that,” said Monty, “At least I will have a quiet night’s sleep.” 

Elizabeth smiled. “Thank you for thinking of me,” she said. 

“You never know, Minor’s mother may produce a miracle.” Said Miller and they all laughed. 

“Minor, Minor,” Charles turned around to see Elizabeth running behind him. She caught him up and grabbed his hand, “I’m coming with you. Father and I are staying at the Manse. Your mother has arranged it with Miss Tom.” 

“Good,” Charles squeezed her hand absently. “I’m pleased, we will all be together.” 

A wolf whistle interrupted them and turning they saw Kevin Russell laughing at them. “Look at you, holding hands,” he taunted. 

“And?” said Charles, holding Elizabeth’s hand more firmly. 

Kevin looked at them, “Well, I haven’t seen many pupils holding hands,” he said uncertainly. 

“Would you like me to hold hands with Miller or Montgomery?” asked Charles sarcastically. 

Kevin stared at them and turned and walked away. 

“That was harsh,” said Elizabeth. Charles shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not worried about Master Five foot nothing, but my friend at the moment,” he said gloomily. 

“London, Sir,” said Monty leaning out of the carriage window. Do you need any help?’ Mr Braithwaite looked at him, Charles nudged him. “We will help get the boys out, Sir,” he said hastily. 

“I can see Maynie,” said Miller and Charles pushed him aside to see his brother waiting on the platform. “Good.” He said and having ensured that everyone was off the train, made his way to where his brother was standing. 

“Hi, Chas,” said Stephen with a grin. “Hello, Sir, Monty, Miller and Miss Braithwaite. 

“Elizabeth,” she said with a sigh. “Are we going to the Manse now?” 

“I’m dropping the boys at the flat,” said Stephen but Miller interrupted him, “We would like to see Jones first. He is our friend.” Elizabeth said, “Can’t they come with us? Would that be all right?” 

Stephen and Mr Braithwaite looked at each other and nodded. “We could get the tube and bus now, or if you prefer, a taxi from the tube station,” said Stephen. 

They knocked at the Manse door and it was answered by Tom herself. She greeted them all and led them into the sitting room. “I recognise Stephen and Charles,” she said, “You must be Mr Braithwaite and Elizabeth and one of you is Monty?” he stood up and then “and Miller?” she smiled at them all. 

“Have you seen Jones recently?” asked Charles 

“He’s staying here,” replied Tom. 

“Here? Where is he?” asked Miller, looking round. Mr Braithwaite looked sharply at Tom who continued, “He’s staying here because he got attacked the other night by some of Ian’s friends. His family felt it would be better for him to stay away until after the funeral. He is refusing to leave his room at present. I think it is the shock of the attack and everything.” 

His friends looked at each other and then at Elizabeth. “Me, go up and see him?” she said, realising what was meant. 

“He wrote to you,” Miller reminded her, “He talks to you about feelings and stuff.” 

Mr Braithwaite shook his head, “Stuff!” he snorted. Tom looked amused. 

“I’ll come up with you,” said Charles standing up and holding out his hand. “Come on.” 

Elizabeth took his hand and Tom took them upstairs. The boys looked covertly at Mr Braithwaite waiting for his reaction but he smiled back, “Boys,” he said, “You know that we know about them.” 

Elizabeth and Charles walked up to the bedroom; Tom left them there. Elizabeth knocked at the door, “Jones,” she said tentatively and she heard a voice inviting her in. 

Charles remained outside, listening at the door which Elizabeth had left ajar. He heard her speak and Jones reply, then he heard a wail, “I hate it here, I want to go back to school” and then tears. He pushed the door open and saw Jones crying on Elizabeth’s shoulder. He went in the room and sat down beside her. 

Jones sat up, his bruised facing shining with tears., “Oh, hallo Minor,” he said. 

“Nice to see you as well,” responded Charles, “I’m hungry, shall we go and have some supper? Some of us have been travelling all day.” 

“All day?” interrupted Jones with a snort, wiping away the tears from his face. 

“With the school crowd, it seemed all day,” retorted Charles “And we still haven’t arrived at our final destination, well Liz has. Why don’t you see if you can come and stay at Steve’s with us? You can top and tail with me and let Miller and Monty share..” 

“Do you kick in your sleep? I don’t want to be kept awake,” said Jones as they left the room together still talking. Elizabeth sighed. She didn’t understand boys! Her father, on the landing, smiled at her, “I think they are going to be fine,” he said, “And it will help Jones stay to with his friends. It will leave you on your own though.” 

Elizabeth grinned, “I see them every day at school,” she said, “It will be nice to have some peace.” And she hugged her father as they made their way downstairs. 

Stephen, Miller and Monty were seated at the table talking to Tom about the Boys Club she ran in the neighbourhood. They greeted Jones with delight and all sat down to eat. Tom continued to tell them of her organisation and of the Dolls’ Houses she made for the Chalet School Sale of Work. 

“We have one at home that Con won,” remarked Stephen. 

“She won two,” said Tom, “But she gave the second one away. I think it is now in the Sanatorium Children’s Ward.” 

“Do you help girls as well?” asked Mr Braithwaite and Tom hesitated, “Just boys really,” she said, 

“Some girls could benefit from the activities, as you do yourself?” suggested Mr Braithwaite, “Producing dolls houses, can’t girls help?” 

“They did at school,” admitted Tom, “Perhaps I will look into it.” 

“Did you two play with it?” asked Monty 

Stephen and Charles looked at each other and shook their heads. “We were more interested in our train set,” said Stephen and Charles looked up, “I remember that, we had a room set aside for it. I wonder where it is now.” 

“I still produce a house each year for the Sale of Work,” said Tom “And the boys help me. I have it here if you are interested. But you haven’t been to a Sale for years,” she said to Stephen and Charles who looked at each other. 

“We are at school here in England,” said Stephen, “It always coincides with prize giving at our school.” 

“And no-one comes,” said Charles. 

“Helena, Ben and Connie did last year,” Stephen reminded him 

“And Connie says she will this year, not sure about the other two though,” 

“Sir Jem and Lady Russell might now their sons are pupils,” said Tom, 

“What and miss the Chalet School Sale of Work?” said Charles in mock horror and everyone laughed. The conversation changed direction and Stephen agreed to Jones joining the party at his flat, “I can sleep on the sofa,” he said and Monty looked horrified, “It means I have to share,” he protested, 

“With Miller,” said Charles, “Jones and I are settled,” 

“If he doesn’t snore, kick, take the bedclothes, have nightmares,” enumerated Jones to general laughter. 

“Have fun,” said Elizabeth. 

“Fun?” Monty looked at her in horror. “Woman, we are not going to have fun, we will be suffering on the altar of friendship. We are friends now, but after these few nights, we may never want to see each other again. Minor will demand Maynie’s room, we will be split between other dorms...” 

“Shut up,” advised Miller. “Jones, go pack a bag and then let’s go.” 

“Chas, if you are going to be sick, please wait until we are in the flat!” 

“Miller stop that noise!” 

“At least you didn’t say singing,” giggled Jones. 

“What’s wrong with me singing? Another song anyone?” 

“No,” said Stephen firmly. “I want you in the flat, before Monty can cause another fight, before you serenade the entire neighbourhood, and before Chas is sick. I’m not taking you to a pub again. Oh Chas,” as Charles vomited over the front doorstep. “Inside quickly and I’ll clean up.” 

“Bedtime, bedtime,” giggled Monty falling up the stairs, avoiding the vomit. 

“I feel better now,” said Charles brightly and his brother groaned. “Do you want to clean up your mess? Get inside all of you. I'll put on the kettle to make coffee.” 

“I’d prefer tea,” said Miller pushing Charles into the flat. They sat in the living room. 

“Are we drunk?” asked Jones 

“Depends on the definition of drunk,” replied Monty, “Minor has been sick, you are smiling, Miller is singing and I am just as normal as I can be.” 

“Normal?” said Charles. Stephen came in, having washed his hands after his cleaning stint. “Are you sobering up yet? Kettle’s just boiling” 

“I’ll help,” offered Monty as Jones smiled and fell asleep in his chair. Miller stood up and burst into ‘I do like to be beside the seaside.’ 

“Oh God,” said Stephen disappearing quickly into the kitchen. 

“What time were we expecting the boys?” asked Elizabeth of her father. He looked up from the paper, “Eleven o’clock,” he said glancing at the clock which stood at 11.50am. “Don’t worry,” he said, “They will come. Probably a late-night last night, talking till all hours,” he added glancing at her, Elizabeth nodded. 

“What arrangements have you made with Tom?” she asked, and then as her father hesitated, she said, “Dad, I am 18. I am going to be a doctor and Jones did write to me and tell me what had happened.” Her father nodded. 

“This is between you and me, don’t pass it on to anyone, even Maynard. Mabel will not attend the funeral tomorrow. Her parents still do not want anything to do with her so Miss Gay has arranged for her to stay with a friend, Joan Baker, who will look after her until the baby is born. Mabel is too shocked to consider the future of the baby at the moment but this will be decided in the next few months. However, neither Mabel nor the baby are Jones’ responsibility and he will be returning to school with the boys. Canon and Miss Gay have offered him a University Scholarship, partly funded I might add, by the Chalet School Sale of Work, which gives him something to look forward to. We also think it would be better for him to stay away from here until the summer if possible, perhaps if you could have a quiet word with one of your friends?” 

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully, “Charles and Switzerland?” 

“Just what Miss Gay and I thought,” said her father complacently. 

I’m glad to be back in England,” said Madge Russell at breakfast. Her younger sons looked up as did Mike and Felix Maynard. 

“It’s nice to be back here,” said Mike, “Seems a long time since we were here last.” 

Ailie, who had flown back from Switzerland, grinned at him, “Agreed,” she said. “It’s nice to be back home.” 

“How have you all been?” asked Jem Russell. “What is Stephen doing now?” 

“The diplomatic service,” said Felix, “Living in London. Charles is now Head boy and he says he is going to study at UCL next year as is Elizabeth.” 

“Who is Elizabeth?” asked Madge interestedly. 

“His girlfriend,” replied Kevin. “I’ve seen them holding hands!” 

Jem spluttered and Madge and Ailie laughed, “Charles, the one who was supposed to be a priest!” 

Felix and Mike grinned, “He told Mamma last summer that he wasn’t going to be one.” 

“l bet that didn’t go down well,” said Jem with a wide smile. “Will they let him go?” 

“He won a scholarship last year that will cover all costs,” said Felix. “He got it at prize giving. Helena, Connie and Ben were there to see Steve and him get their prizes.” 

“First time ever,” said Mike. “When did you see them holding hands?” he asked Kevin. 

“Last week, she was saying something about going to London this week with him.” 

“What?” said Madge 

“He and his friends went to London to be with Jones whose brother has just died. They are going to the funeral. But they are staying with Steve. Elizabeth went with her father.” explained Mike 

“Her father?” 

Mr Braithwaite, he teaches History and looks after the senior boarding house,” said Felix. 

Madge thought, “Are they staying with Tom Gay?” she asked, “She mentioned something about a young man falling to his death and that some schoolfriends of his brother were staying and helping out.” 

“Yes, that is right,” said Mike. 

“So, Charles has a girlfriend,” mused Jem. “Does your mother know?” 

“She’s met her,” said Felix, “When she was with us last October, but I’m not sure that she took it all in. I would like her to come to prize-giving this year,” he said simply. 

“She’s never out of the Chalet School,” said Ailie with a grimace. Her mother looked sharply at her and Ailie just smiled back at her. 

“We can’t promise but we will try to make your prize giving this year. Will you two get any prizes?” Madge turned to her sons and both Mike and Felix laughed. Kevin glared at them and Kester looked thoughtful. “I’m going to try for one if you come,” he said. Kevin looked startled. Felix grinned at his cousin. “Let’s have a competition,” he suggested. “Mike, why don’t you try as well?” 

“So that Charles is not the only one getting lots of awards? Yes, fine,” said Mike. “Kevin?” 

Kevin looked at his family and twin, “I’ll think about it,” he said at last with which his family had to be satisfied. 

Dear Joey, 

It is so nice to be back in England. I have enjoyed my time in Australia and leaving two daughters there is hard. I have some catching up to do with my younger children. 

Mike and Felix stayed with us over half term. What nice boys they are turning into, Jem gave them extra pocket money on their return to school. I think it was a bribe to encourage them to keep the twins out of trouble. Kester seems to be responding, not sure about Kevin though. 

They tell me that Charles is a successful Head boy and Tom Gay wrote and told me what a good group of friends he has, including Elizabeth, and how they came to Jones’s help. 

There were whispers of a romance between Charles and Elizabeth. Are you aware? Stephen confirmed this when we saw him but he assured us the school are aware and everything is above board. 

The boys did mention that they felt a little neglected at school and Jem and I promised to attend their next prize giving day, as an incentive for good work for the younger ones, Felix was very happy to work for that as was Kester. Can’t say the same for Kevin though. Apparently, Con, Len and her boyfriend attended last year which pleased Felix tremendously. Jem is going to Oxford next week for a medical conference and I am meeting Con, or as she seems to want to be called Connie, for lunch. 

The week after, I am going to the Quadrant to see Dick and Mollie. I’ll try and come out to Switzerland soon. 

Madge. 

Dear Chas, 

My regards to your friends and I hope the funeral went off all right. Tom Gay wrote and told me how proud I should be of my son and all his friends. She liked Elizabeth and has invited her back to stay any time she is in London. 

You ask if you can invite all your friends to stay at Easter. Tom also mentioned this and your father and I discussed it with Auntie Hilda and Auntie Nell. Yes, everyone can come, Tom says she will get a passport arranged for William, I presume the others have them? 

You five will be the eldest here. I am putting you in the triplet’s old room and Elizabeth can have the room where Beth used to sleep. Connie is staying with Steve, Margot will be travelling with you as far as Montreux where she will stay with Helena, Adrienne is going to the Round House with Ailie and the Richardsons will be staying with Daisy and Laurie. 

God bless darling,

Mother.

“She showed your letter to the headmistresses of that school?” said Miller in disbelief. 

“Correct,” said Charles. 

“Is she so lacking in self-confidence?” asked Miller 

“I think she needs validation for all her actions,” said Charles slowly. 

“Too deep,” said Miller with a grin. “You and Elizabeth can discuss that to your hearts content on the journey. She is coming with us?” 

“Yes, her father wanted her to fly but as Margot will be with us, they think she will be safe.” 

Miller just smiled enigmatically and left the study. 

Kevin glared at Felix. 

“Leave him alone,” repeated Felix. “He is younger than you.” 

“He’s a baby and here on a scholarship. Daddy can’t afford to send him here and he’s in our form.” 

Lyons burst into tears. Davies looked at Kevin, “Bully,” he said, 

Kevin puffed up, “I’m not a bully,” he said. 

“Yes, you are,” retorted Felix. “He’s younger than you and cleverer. That’s what you don’t like.” 

Kevin glowered. “Better than having a lovesick brother,” he jeered, “Yes dear, no dear, kissee, kissee.” 

Davies and Lyons looked confused. Felix was furious. “Take that back,” he said. 

“No,” said Kevin delighted to have got a response. Felix hit him and Kevin retaliated. The rest of the boys crowded round. The noise they made drew a crowd, Mike Maynard and Raoul Helston arrived. “No prefects, shall we interfere?” asked Mike. “Your brother,” returned Helston. Goodfellow came up, “What’s going on?” he asked. “A fight,” said Helston abruptly. “Come on Maynard, before staff arrive.” They reached the combatants and Mike grabbed Felix whilst Raoul restrained Kevin. 

“Stop it, the pair of you.” Mike shook his brother. “What’s all this about?” Silence had fallen over the room. “Go to wherever you are meant to be,” he continued. “Who else was involved?” he looked round, seeing Lyons looking upset and Davies angry. “Right, you four, up to the prefects’ room.” 

Harry, Lewis and Jones were enjoying a chat in the study when there was a knock at the door. “Enter,” said Jones, in the head’s voice. Mike brought in his brother and Raoul, Kevin. The other two hovered at the door. 

“A report?” asked Harry. 

“Fighting,” replied Mike equally briefly. 

“About?” 

“No idea, but there are two witnesses here,” 

“Thank you, Helston and Maynard. Now why were you fighting?” 

“Russell is bullying Lyons and we are trying to make him stop.” 

“Why is he being bullied?” 

Davies piped up, “Because he is a scholarship boy and he is cleverer than Russell.” 

Jones stiffened. He looked Kevin up and down, “I am also a scholarship boy. Do you look down on me?” 

Kevin looked shocked. “No,” he said 

“And Lyons inherited the scholarship from your cousin, Maynard, Head boy last year. Did you look down on him?” 

Kevin shook his head. “What I advise you to do is keep your opinions to yourself and leave other people alone. Is that clear? Detention for the next week. Go.” 

Kevin went. Felix watched him go and braced himself for punishment. Harry looked at him, “Physical force is not always the answer,” he said. “It’s good that you are defending your friend but beware of putting yourself into trouble. Now go.” 

Felix left the room and Davies looked after him uneasily. Jones came over to talk to Lyons and ask him how he was settling in. Lewis looked at Davies and said, “What is it you want to say?” Davies hesitated and Lyons blurted out, “Russell said something about a lovesick brother and Maynard attacked him.” The prefects all turned to look at him. There was a pause for a moment and then they were told to leave. As they left, they heard a gale of laughter behind them. Davies looked at Lyons, “What is all this about?” he asked. “No idea,” said Lyons looking happier. “Let’s go down to our room. Our Maynard obviously knows about it.” 

They passed Russell talking to Goodfellow as they went downstairs. Lyons frowned, “I don’t like that boy,” he said. “Which one?” asked Davies, “Goodfellow,” said Lyons, “He’s sly.” Davies nodded. 

Back in the Study, the boys looked at each other. “Do we tell Minor?” 

“Better, if the younger boys are fighting over it.” 

“Only the younger Maynard, the middle one had no idea about it.” 

“True, but if this gets out,” he said, as Charles and Elizabeth came into the study. 

“If what gets out?” asked Elizabeth. 

“Russell has been taunting Maynard the third about your friendship with Elizabeth,” said Jones carefully. “They had a fight over it.” 

“Not fair,” said Jones, “Russell was bullying Lyons also and I think retaliated with ‘lovesick brother’.” 

Charles frowned and looked at Elizabeth. “He saw us holding hands,” explained Elizabeth, “Just before half term. He has misinterpreted it.” 

“But he is spreading this around the prep school,” said Lewis worriedly. 

“And if the older boys get hold of it,” 

“it was Maynard and Helston who brought them to us,” said Harry. 

Charles looked up, “Goodfellow wasn’t around was he?” 

“I didn't see him,” said Harry 

“I’m going to keep an eye on Lyons,” said Jones. “He may struggle with Russell.” 

“The other one has calmed down hasn’t he?” remarked Harry 

“Mike told me that they have a competition between the three of them, to see who can get the most prizes. Apparently, my Aunt Madge and Uncle Jem are coming to Prize giving. That reminds me,” Charles turned to Elizabeth, “Margot will be in Switzerland when we are. She's a medical student and I have written to her about you. She is looking forward to meeting you.” 

“Talking of which, my passport has arrived,” said Jones, “Let’s see the picture,” they all said and Jones showed it proudly. Charles produced his and his four-year-old photo caused much amusement 

“Can, sorry, May I speak to Dr Hammersley please?” Charles made his request accompanied by Miller. 

Mrs Clark looked up. “Is it urgent, boys?” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“Wait a minute then,” She picked up the receiver, “Maynard and Miller would like to speak to you, Doctor,” she said. She nodded to the boys who went through to the office. 

“Can I help boys?” he asked looking at the young men in front of him. 

“Yes, Sir, it’s about Goodfellow again,” said Miller. Dr Hammersley looked interested. 

“He is spreading tales about Maynard and Miss Braithwaite, Sir,” said Miller. “Some of what he says is quite shocking.” 

Dr Hammersley looked at Charles sharply. “What do you mean?” he asked, then, “Both your younger brothers have been fighting recently. Is this connected?” 

“Yes Sir,” said Charles, avoiding the Head’s eyes. 

“Where is Miss Braithwaite?” 

“She’s gone to talk to her father,” said Miller. 

Dr Hammersley considered. “What is the basis of the tales?” he asked. 

“Kevin, I mean Russell saw Elizabeth, I mean Miss Braithwaite and I holding hands before half-term,” said Charles. He looked at the Head, “It was when she heard she was coming to help with Jones, Sir. She was running to catch up to me and took my hand to stop me and because..” he wound down and Miller and the Head exchanged amused looks. 

“Other than this one episode, you have been discreet?” asked the Head, and then nodded. “I’ve not heard any complaints.” 

“The school seems to know,” said Miller and Dr Hammersley nodded. 

“Mike told me that Kevin mentioned it at half term,” said Charles, “I haven’t spoken to Felix yet, Sorry Sir, I mean, Maynard, Russell and Maynard.” 

“Davies told the prefects that Russell had taunted the youngest Maynard with it” said Miller. 

There was a knock at the door, “Enter,” said the Head and Mr Braithwaite and Elizabeth came in. The Head nodded to them, “Sit down,” he said, “Now, Miss Braithwaite, can I hear your version of events please.” 

“I was running after Charles, I mean Maynard, to tell him that I was going to spend half term in London. Russell saw us and wolf whistled. I did try to take my hand away but Charles, I mean Maynard, wouldn't let go and snubbed him.” 

“How?” the two men looked at Charles who was looking uncomfortable. “I just asked him if he would prefer me to hold hands with Miller or Monty, I mean Montgomery. I was more worried about Jones. Elizabeth, I mean Miss Braithwaite, said I was harsh on him at the time.” 

The Head considered this for a moment. “How did Goodfellow find out this?” 

“I don’t know, Sir.” 

“What else has he said?” asked the Head. Charles and Elizabeth exchanged looks, “He claims that we stayed in London together at half term,” said Charles, “And that things have gone a bit further than holding hands.” The Head looked at Mr Braithwaite. “This gossip must stop,” said Mr Braithwaite. “As a father..” 

“And as a head teacher,” said Dr Hammersley. “I will ask you two to keep apart.” 

“No,” said Charles. The men looked at him, Miller looked amused and Elizabeth just watched. “We have done nothing wrong. Elizabeth, I mean,” “Elizabeth,” said Dr Hammersley wearily, “Thank you Sir, Elizabeth is one of my close friends, I’m not staying away from her. Also, she is a prefect, we have to stick together.” 

Dr Hammersley looked interrogatively at Elizabeth. She looked back at him and her father. She took a step forward to stand by Charles and took his hand, “I’m not going to give up Charles or Danny or my other friends because of some gossip among the younger boys,” she said. Charles squeezed her hand and Miller clapped his together. The men looked at the friends. 

“But you are leaving your younger brothers to deal with the consequences.” 

Charles winced. “This is why we are bringing it to your attention, Sir,” said Miller properly. “Especially following what Montgomery and I reported last term.” 

“Thank you,” said Dr Hammersley. “We will discuss what steps we will take. You may go.” 

“Thank you, Sir, Mr Braithwaite.” 

“And Maynard and Miss Braithwaite, you can let each other go once you have left this room.” 

Charles laughed, “Thank you, Sir.” 

“So, Tom, as a parent what do you want to do?” 

“It seems I have little choice; Elizabeth is determined to have him.” The men smiled at each other. “Do you think I am wise to let Elizabeth go away with the boys to Switzerland this Easter?” 

“Yes, she should be safe enough and they are a close group of friends. A break for you as well. Now, I think I will speak to the younger Maynards first and find out what has been said.” 

“Wake up Felix, we are nearly in Paris,” 

“Have you got your bags?” 

“Where do we go now?” 

“Gare de Lyon. We get a cab or go by Metro?” 

“Cab,” said Felix, yawning, 

“Have I got everyone and everything?” 

“Charles, isn’t that your sister?” 

“What?” Charles swung round to where Elizabeth was pointing, “It is! Helena!” 

Felix and Mike looked across as Helena waved at them across the station. She came up to meet them, “Hallo,” she was hugged by all three brothers then Charles introduced his friends to her. “I am coming with you to Switzerland,” she said, tucking Felix’s arm into hers. “Margot is waiting at the Gare de Lyon. Are we getting cabs or metro?” 

“Cabs, I think,” said Charles, “Some of us haven’t done this trip before.” 

The group left the station chatting and joined the queue for taxis. It was dusk and Jones, Monty and Miller looked enthusiastically around them. 

“It’s so different,” said Miller. 

“Yeah, it’s French,” replied Charles. “On the way back, I’ll see if we can get an earlier train and spend some time here.” 

“Good idea,” said Helena, “I have just spent two weeks here, on holiday.” 

“Where’s Ben?” asked Mike. 

“Teaching practice in London,” said Helena, “I just wanted to be alone for once. I never have been.” 

The boys nodded. “Unlike your brothers,” Miller said, “I’m a twin,” said Felix indignantly “and Geoff is as well.” 

“Who is going with whom?” asked Elizabeth quietly to Charles. He hesitated, “Would you mind going with Miller, Monty and Jones, whilst all my family stay together in the second one?” She shook her head, “You catch up with your sister,” she said and turned to the boys, “One of you can have the tip up seat,” she said, “I’m sitting on the back seat.” 

“Liz,” Charles handed her some cash. “For the fare, my father sent it,” he declared and disappeared before she could say any more. 

Margot greeted them and they all boarded the train. Adjacent sleeping compartments had been booked, and the boys took one with six berths. 

“I would say, straight to bed,” said Charles looking at Felix, “But I assume you want to talk to Helena and Margot first.” Felix nodded and Charles just nodded at him. Felix ran next door instantly. Mike said, “Can I go?” 

“You may,” said Charles laughing at him, and sat down on a bunk. “Who wants to sleep where?” 

“The top,” said Jones, “How about you?” 

“The bottom,” said Charles sitting on the nearest bunk. Miller grinned at him. “No sisters here? oh no,” as the door opened but it was Elizabeth. “I came away, they are telling Helena and Margot how Goodfellow and Russell were excluded last term and I know all that anyway.” 

Miller grinned and reached inside his bag and produced a bottle of cider. “We will have to share the bottle, here Liz, you have first swig.” 

“You are all bad influences on me,” complained Elizabeth taking the bottle and drinking from it. 

“It’s all right, it wont go far with five of us,” said Charles relieving her of the bottle. “Cheers everyone.” 

“Honestly,” said Margot from the doorway a while later, “Helena wants the boys to go to bed now. Look at you all.” 

“Relax,” said Charles. “Have a drink. We've nearly finished the bottle anyway.” 

Margot grinned and sat down accepting the bottle. “Hardly anything left,” she said. “If you have any more drink them whilst in France. They'll be taken off you at the border.” 

Miller looked alarmed and brought out another bottle. He offered it to Margot and she opened it quickly. 

“Really!” said Helena, looking in the compartment about ten minutes later. Mike looked in and grinned. Jones offered him the bottle. “Just one drink,” said Helena and Felix pushed past to see what the fuss was about. Mike offered him the bottle. “Again, just one drink,” said Helena resignedly, “And now, next door the rest of you, so these two can sleep.” 

The boys all got up, Charles staggering slightly to the amusement of his friends and went to the next compartment. They spread around while Elizabeth stayed in the corridor to chat to Margot. 

Helena glanced round and accepted the bottle from Monty, “So what happened to Kevin Russell?” 

“Sent home for three weeks at the end of term,” said Monty. 

“Bullying a younger pupil,” said Jones, “And spreading gossip.” 

“What?” said Helena. 

“He saw Minor and Liz holding hands and tried to make more of it, using it to attack Felix,” said Jones. “He told Goodfellow who took it further and came up against Mike. He was also sent home for the rest of term.” 

“One good thing came out of it,” said Charles, “Mike is friends again with Helston.” 

Helena nodded and accepted the bottle from Jones. “You will all come down to Montreux and visit, won’t you?” she asked. 

“Yes, if we can,” said Monty. Charles was looking unwell and Miller took the bottle off him, “No more,” he said, “Last time he was sick over Maynie’s front doorstep!” 

Elizabeth and Margot had come in and Elizabeth said, “When was this?” 

Jones giggled, “At half term, when we stayed at Maynie’s,” he said. 

“Oh, a couple of days before the,” Elizabeth broke off, “I mean, when you were late that morning. Father said it was probably a late night, but I don’t think that was what he meant, or did he?” 

Margot and Helena were both giggling. “Chas don’t do anything like that on the Platz,” said Margot. Monty looked up with a gleam in his eye, Miller and Jones both laughed, “That’s a challenge,” said Miller shaking his head at Margot. “Accepted,” said Monty. “Now, Minor, said goodnight nicely to the ladies and let’s go. Thank goodness you're in the bottom bunk.” 

The early morning air was sharp and as they alighted; Felix shivered. “Let’s see if anyone is meeting us,” said Charles, “If not, you can have a warm shower here.” 

“A cold one might be better for you,” said Monty jumping down beside his friend. Charles decided to ignore this. Margot and Helena were talking together and Elizabeth stood apart looking around her. Jones came and stood by her, “Looking for the mountains?” she asked. 

“Looking for breakfast,” he said, promptly. “And I would like to say thank you to you and your father. You suggested this to Minor, didn’t you?” 

Elizabeth turned and smiled at him, “He would have thought of it,” she said. 

Jones shook his head, “No, he wouldn’t. Not without prompting.” 

Elizabeth hesitated and took his hand, “Don’t tell him I’ve told you this, but he arranged our stay in London with you at half term and he insisted that we all attended the funeral. So, yes, Father suggested this but Minor has done his utmost for you.” Jones stared at her and smiled, “Thanks Liz, I’ve got some really good friends,” he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“Jones, Liz, we’re eating here,” Miller shouted across to them and they rushed over to the Cafe to partake of coffee, croissants and black cherry jam. 

“Not bad,” said Monty, “Miss the bacon and eggs though.” 

“And tea,” said Miller. 

Margot and Helena laughed. “Our train is in 20 minutes. Do you know how you are getting up to the Platz?” 

“Hoping for a lift,” said Charles “But no-one here yet.” 

“Do you want to ring home? I’ve got some money if so,” There was a cry from Felix and he left the cafe. The rest stood up to see what the commotion was about, “Felicity and Cecil,” said Charles sitting down, “Means one of the parents is here. Are you staying?” he asked his sisters, but that decision was taken away from them as Jack came into the Cafe. His eyes lit up as he saw his elder daughters and he came over and hugged them both. Margot clung to him but Helena disengaged herself gently and went to talk to her younger sisters. Jack's eyes followed her. Charles watched them all. Then Cecil pulled at his sleeve and he turned and hugged her. 

“We've come in Minnie,” she announced, “so there's room for your friends.” She looked shyly at the rest. Charles grinned, “Cecil, these are Elizabeth, you remember Monty from Christmas? Miller and Jones,” he said, “Lady and Gentlemen, my sister Cecil. And another sister, Felicity is also around.” 

Miller and Jones looked appraisingly at Cecil. “Mmm,” said Jones to Cecil's alarm, “Yes I can see family resemblance.” 

“He's not a changeling then,” declared Miller gravely, “we have often wondered why he is dark whereas the rest of the family are fair,” he explained to Cecil who laughed. “Maybe he's a prince in disguise,” she said delightedly. Miller and Jones looked at each other and shook their heads, “We can't believe that now we've seen you; another illusion shattered,” said Miller sadly and Cecil burst into laughter. “Come this way to the minibus,” she said, taking Miller by the hand. Charles laughed. “Serves you right,” he said following with Elizabeth. Helena and Margot saw them into the minibus before running for their train. 

Monty sat in the front with Mike and Jack. “Is it difficult to drive?” he asked. Jack glanced at him in surprise “Can you drive?” 

Monty nodded, “I learnt at home before we sold up. I can drive cars and tractors.” 

“Would you like to try when we are further in the country,” asked Jack. 

“Thank you,” said Monty. 

Felicity and Cecil were talking about their term at the Chalet School. Charles raised his eyebrows at Elizabeth, “Aren’t you glad you are with us?” he muttered. 

“One school is similar to another,” she said, “but the voices are higher pitched. Charles, just relax, they are just happy to be with you all again.” 

Jones leaned across the aisle, “Enjoy your family,” he said, “they may not be here with you one day.” Charles was silenced. 

After a while, the minibus drew into a petrol station. “10 minutes break,” said Jack climbing out of the driver's seat. “If you need to freshen up, the facilities are at the back. Everyone got out to stretch their legs. Cecil took Miller to the shop, followed by the two Fs. 

“Should we tell Verity?” asked Jones and the others laughed. 

Jack strolled over and gave Monty the keys, “It's a straightforward run from here,” he said, “I'll show you the map. Jones and Charles looked shocked, “Monty's driving?” said Jones after a pause. “I’ll navigate if you show me the route and the map.” 

“Dad are you sure?” asked Charles. 

“I think he will be safe enough,” said Jack, although he was a bit taken aback at his son’s response. 

“Your funeral,” said Jones cheerfully, 

“No, ours” retorted Charles which made them all laugh. 

They arrived at Freudesheim in good time for lunch, Jack having driven up to the Platz, demonstrating to Monty the best way to drive up to the Platz. “If you want to borrow a car or the minibus while you are here, you are welcome to,” he said as they parked the minibus in the garage. 

“Thank you,” said Monty properly. 

“Welcome to Freudesheim,” said Joey in her golden voice. Felix ran up and hugged her, Mike waited his turn and Charles grinned at his mother. “Can we go to our rooms?” he asked, “We can then have lunch.” Joey nodded, “You know where Elizabeth is staying don’t you? On the first floor.” 

“How big is this?” asked Jones, turning around, “It was sold at a good price to us. It used to be a Pension, here, Elizabeth, this is your room, bathrooms just opposite. We are upstairs, come up and see.” They ran up the next flight of stairs and Charles showed the large room the triplets had had when they had first come out to the Oberland. There were three beds. “I thought I was with you,” said Charles, “but I must be in Steve’s and my room on this floor.” He walked to another room and looked inside. “Yes, I am,” he said. “Is this alright or shall I move the bed in with you?” 

“Give us some peace,” said Monty with a grin, “You stay here and we there,” They strolled back to the main bedroom. They looked out of the windows at the view. “Is that the school?” asked Jones. 

“Yes,” said Charles, “And that building in the distance is the San.” 

“What else is up here?” asked Miller, 

“Not much,” began Charles but the other three turned to Monty, “Brilliant, well done!” said Miller and Jones and Elizabeth both shook his hand solemnly. They all looked at Charles. “He can drive us anywhere,” said Miller patiently. “We can go on day trips without your family at any time.” Charles looked enlightened, “Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“You need to change your mind-set,” said Miller. “Agreed, Elizabeth?” 

“Definitely. Minor, we are going to have a fabulous holiday, so get that into your head and start to enjoy yourself. Now, it must be time for lunch.” 

“You know, we have a very nice view of the garden from this room,” announced Monty a week later. Jones looked up, “And?” 

Monty smiled, “Have you noticed how Minor and Lizzie disappear every evening? They usually take a walk in the garden at dusk, and seem to stay in the bushes right there,” and he pointed. The others looked. “So?” asked Miller. Monty smiled again, “I’m a good shot, Jones is a good shot and you are not bad yourself, a few wet sponges aimed in that direction one evening..” he paused and a grin spread over his friends’ faces. 

“What about the room below us?” asked Miller, “Not so far to fling them, they will be wetter.” 

“He’ll probably get pneumonia or something,” said Jones laughing. “Let’s go and see.” 

They rushed down the stairs and stood in front of the room. “Knock?” suggested Jones and did so, there was no response. They pushed open the door, the room was empty although furnished. There was a diary on the dressing table and Jones picked it up, “Len Maynard.” He read, “This was her room. It’s strange, he’s almost lost a sibling as well. She doesn’t want anything to do with her parents. It is hard for him.” He stopped and Monty nodded. “You both have had a similar experience,” he said. Miller sat down on the bed and said, “Have you noticed we all have had to deal with loss? I live with Gran; Monty has lost his home; Minor has lost his sister; you lost your brother.” The boys considered this silently. Monty said, “I think we’ll use the room upstairs.” Jones put down the diary and they left the room quietly. Cecil and Felicity were walking down the corridor and gasped. “Sorry,” said Monty, “We were just looking at the view of the garden from this room as it is below us.” 

“Mike’s room has the same view, it is here,” said Cecil. The boys looked at each other and smiled. “Yes, that could work,” said Jones. “Which is his?” 

“This one,” said Cecil. “What do you mean ‘that could work’?” 

“If it comes off, we will let you both in on the joke,” said Miller solemnly. He turned to the others, “The two younger Maynards will want to be involved, anyway.” The other two agreed, “Can you let us in and keep it quiet?” The two girls agreed and showed the room. Jones looked, “Two from above on that side, you and me Monty and the younger ones down here with Miller” 

“What about us?” demanded Felicity. The boys looked at her. “Can you throw?” asked Monty. “Here catch,” he threw her a ball he found near Mike’s bed. “Right, now throw it, out of the window towards those bushes, we can get it later.” Felicity aimed it clean through the window. “Good, now,” he looked around for something for Cecil to throw but she went straight to Mike’s chest of drawers and withdrew a pair of socks. These she threw accurately at the bushes. “Better than you,” Jones observed dispassionately to Miller. “If we put Mike up with us and these two down here with you and Felix,” 

“Are we aiming at Chas?” asked Felicity, “Why?” 

“A joke,” explained Monty, “Just fun. And to let the younger Maynards have some revenge on him for last term.” 

“When they were both fighting for him,” said Felicity and grinned. “When are we going to do it?” 

“The next fine night,” said Monty. “Don’t tell anyone though.” 

“Promise,” said the girls, Cecil adding, “Don’t forget to collect the ball and socks.” 

“We’ll need your sponges,” called Jones, as they left and the three of them grinned at each other. “Can see Minor in the smaller one,” he added. 

“Yes, she could be helpful,” said Monty thoughtfully. 

Nell Wilson was strolling back to St Mildred’s from the main school. She had been completing some administrative work and it was late. The evening was fine and she could see clearly in the moonlight. As she hadn’t had much exercise, she decided to walk around the garden towards Freudesheim and then strike off towards the playing fields. She hadn’t seen the Maynards recently, she knew that they had some friends of Charles staying and wondered how they were all faring. She heard a Nightingale and heard with amusement a voice saying softly, “It was the Nightingale, not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear.” There was silence after that and she walked forward to a gap between the bushes where she saw Charles Maynard and a young woman. She paused, not wanting to disturb them, and then lights came on in two rooms at Freudesheim and she saw groups of young people all singing raucously 

“A Garden of Eden, just made for two 

With nothing to mar our joy.” 

She saw Charles and the girl spring apart as a number of wet sponges landed on and around them. One hit Nell herself on her shoulder and she gasped with the shock of the cold water. Charles and Elizabeth both jumped and then glared at their tormentors who continued to sing at them. Nell laughed behind them and they swung round. Charles trying to keep his giggles in when he saw that she was wet also. “We’ll get them back for this,” He said, “Come on Auntie Nell, you need a hot drink and a towel.” 

“What about the sponges?” asked Elizabeth, “They will have used ours, no doubt” 

“Collect them and return them, soaking,” said Charles running to pick them up. 

Joey had opened the door, in the light from the door she saw the three. “How? Who?” she said, “Why have they done this?” 

“It’s a joke, Mum, don't make a fuss about it,” said Charles dropping the sponges in the front hall. “Auntie Nell will need a towel and cocoa.” 

“What? Nell, I must apologise. I’ll get Anna to start drinks,” said Joey but Charles forestalled her, shouting up the stairs, “Miller, Monty, Jones, Maynard, Maynard, in the kitchen now. Cocoa for everyone. Oh, and a towel for Aunt Nell, as one of you hit her!” 

There was a shout of laughter from above and the boys came down with wide grins on their faces. “The perfect Head boy,” said Monty, admiringly, “Maynie couldn't have said that better. Hullo Miss, nice to see you again!” 

“Felicity is getting you a towel,” Felix told Nell whilst Joey looked shocked. “Felicity involved?” 

“And me,” said Cecil coming down the stairs with towels for both Charles and Elizabeth. “I got Chas in the face,” she said proudly. Miller looked at her, “Have to let Minor have a bath, or at least change if you don’t want him to catch pneumonia, bronchitis, adhesions and ablutions, oh he’s had that.” 

Charles glared at his friend but remembering that his mother would probably insist on it, decided to go and change, Elizabeth had already gone up. “I expect cocoa to be ready when I come back down,” he announced to which everyone giggled. 

“Kitchen’s this way,” said Felix. “Are you coming too, Auntie Nell?” She nodded, “And then I can find out who soaked me.” 

“Probably Miller,” said Mike, “He’s the worst shot of us all.” 

“Unless Monty was aiming for you deliberately,” said Miller meditatively, which caused more amusement. 

Charles and Elizabeth came back with the younger twins and Claire. “They were awake,” said Charles to his mother. They soon were all sitting around the kitchen table with mugs of cocoa. Monty was looking through cupboards, Joey watched him apprehensively. “Yes!” he returned to the table with a biscuit tin. 

“Lemon biscuits,” Jones and Miller both spoke together and everyone looked at the biscuit tin. Monty opened it and offered it to Nell first. She took one and then the tin was passed around the table. Felicity looked around and beamed, “This is really fun,” she said, “I’ve never done anything like this before.” Everyone smiled in sympathy. “But,” said Monty portentously. She looked at him anxiously. He leaned towards her, “Are you any good at washing up?” 

Felicity grinned, “Even that will be fun with everyone helping,” she said. 

Back at school, the boys sat in their room. “Thank you, that was a good holiday,” said Jones. “I got a letter from Pete inviting me for half term to see if I still want to join the Army and get a taste of the life.” 

“Is that what you want to do?” asked Charles sitting on the window seat. 

“Maybe, I do have the University Scholarship but I want to look at that as well. Pete says if I want, he will introduce me to the bandmaster to look at musical careers in the Army.” 

“That should be good. I’m looking forward to a quiet half term. There are exams for everyone. Goodfellow is not returning,” 

“Why not?” 

“His parents have sent him to a day school Hammer told me.” 

“What about your cousin?” 

“I don’t know, the other one and Felix are doing well. Kester has been moved up a form which splits them up. They both did well in exams last term.” 

“Maybe the other will reform, now.” 

“I don't think so. Now we have to discover what Monty is up to.” 

“Why is he up to anything?” asked Elizabeth coming into the study. 

“He has a floor plan of Oakley House,” explained Charles. The other two looked at him. 

“Don't get involved,” advised Jones, “whatever he is up to, it's not your problem. It could affect your future; he's going home to work with his father. You’ve more to lose.” 

Elizabeth nodded. “Breaking into a girls' school isn't that clever,” she said. 

“Not when it's occupied,” said Jones with a grin. 

Elizabeth looked at them both, “What do you mean, when it is occupied?” 

“We broke into the Chalet School one afternoon when you were at the San with Dad,” Charles told her. 

“Cecil showed us a way in and we had a good look round,” said Jones. “We saw some of the classrooms and common rooms and the hall and labs. Then we went into the staffroom” 

“Where we found the Cherry Brandy,” said Charles 

“And brought it back to drink that night.” 

“And you woke everyone up by fighting,” remembered Elizabeth. 

“Yes, Dad knew we were drunk,” said Charles. “Made us turn out our rooms to confiscate any more alcohol we had.” 

“But, dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, we had stored the beer we had bought in your room, so we finished that the next night!” 

“More quietly,” added Charles. 

“The beer was in my room and you didn’t invite me!” 

The boys looked at her, “No, there may have been trouble with my father who is quite old-fashioned in some ways and how could I face your father saying that we plied you with beer in our, or their bedroom?” asked Charles. 

“I could have been given the choice,” said Elizabeth. 

"I'm glad you weren't,” said a voice behind her and she turned to see her father. They all rose to their feet but he said, “sit down, you're all too tall for me now.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” 

“Where are the other prefects?” he asked. 

“Here in a minute, Sir.” 

He nodded. “Did you enjoy Paris?” he asked. Jones's eyes lit up. “Yes, Sir, loved Montmartre and the Rive Gauche. I brought back some records and paintings. Do you think we can borrow the record player to listen to them, Sir?” 

Charles eyes lit up but he said nothing. 

“What are the records?” asked Mr Braithwaite and Jones went to collect them. “It was nice of your aunt to let you stay,” he said to Charles. 

“Brevet aunt, an old school fellow of my mother's. Yes, she let us stay for a couple of nights and left us to look round on our own. Even Felix enjoyed it, riding the metro and climbing the Eiffel Tower. He wasn't as sick as usual either on the journey back,” said Charles in a surprised voice. 

“Tessa de Bersac, Margot, one of Minor's sisters, and I went shopping, Tessa showed us her favourite shops.” said Elizabeth “I'll show you what I bought later,” and her father nodded. 

Jones brought back the records, Verve recordings of Ella Fitzgerald, Nina Simone and Louis Armstrong, as well as Shostakovich, Ravel and Gustav Mahler. Mr Braithwaite raised his eyebrows at the latter but Jones was explaining his choices, “I don't know the Ravel but the girl in the shop said that his left-handed piano concerto was good, so I bought it.” 

The door opened and Monty and Miller burst through, followed more quietly by Aitken, Harry and Lewis. Monty was carrying a biscuit tin and Miller had a tray of teacups “From Kitty,” he announced, “Oh Sir, do you want a cuppa? I'll get another.” The junior prefect followed behind. 

“Make that two,” said Dr Hammersley behind him, “We will both join you if you don't mind.” 

The boys murmured appropriately, rearranging the chairs so that the staff could have the most comfortable. Charles slyly reached out for the biscuit tin but Monty snatched it away. 

“Anna gave it to me,” he said. 

Jones and Elizabeth sat forward, “Anna? Lemon biscuits?” Monty grinned and as Miller brought in two more cups of tea, he offered the tin to the staff first and then everyone else. 

“How did you get them?” asked Jones. 

“I told her Minor would pine away without them,” said Monty with a grin, “She was impressed with Elizabeth,” he grinned at her, “And I also think she was happy because we had taken the children for day trips and that gave her a rest.” 

“Where did you go?” asked Elizabeth's father while Dr Hammersley listened quietly, enjoying his lemon biscuit. 

“Interlaken twice, Montreux to see Helena and Margot, Minor's sisters, and Geneva. I drove the family minibus,” explained Monty offering the tin around again. 

The men nodded. “Did the rest of you have a good holiday?” asked the head and the boys all agreed. “it is exam term,” he continued and the boys all dutifully groaned. “The fixture list is full, I think.” Looking at Jones and Mitchell. “Everything is in order, Sir,” said Jones promptly. “Extra practice for the elevens and tennis six have been arranged.” 

“Good,” the head paused and looked at the boys, “I don’t know how you will respond to this but we have been invited by Miss Rodgers at Oakley House to unite with the older girls at her school and produce a Shakespeare play at the end of term.” The boys looked unenthusiastic, “Not Romeo and Juliet,” asked Miller, looking at Charles and Elizabeth. 

“No, probably, a Midsummer’s Night Dream,” replied the Head, “then the girls can play the fairy creatures.” There was a giggle. 

“Why Sir?” asked Jones. 

“I think, I’m talking quite frankly now, that the success of Miss Braithwaite here and Miss Greening when she visits, has led to suggestions that you all should be involved more in the neighbourhood. This will not be until after the exams so take your time to think about it,” he said standing up. The room all rose with him. “Another biscuit, Sir?” asked Monty as he and Mr Braithwaite were leaving. Dr Hammersley laughed and helped himself. “Minor has a birthday coming up so there will be another delivery this term,” Monty told him. 

“A Midsummer Nightmare,” groaned Monty. 

Jones looked up, “A chance to get into Oakley House, though,” he pointed out, “There will be rehearsals there.” Monty smiled, “And a chance for you to be with Verity more,” he said to Miller, “You could be Theseus and she, Hippolyta.” 

“Or Oberon and Titania,” said Charles. 

Everyone shook their heads, “Those parts are taken already,” grinned Jones as he threw a cushion at Charles, “You and Liz, Dummkopf!” 

“One holiday in Switzerland and see how fluent his German is,” said Harrington admiringly. 

“I’d be interested in helping with any music and sets,” continued Jones thoughtfully, “I could volunteer to help in that department. I wonder what their Art Department is like.” 

Charles looked thoughtful, “The fairies will be girls, but I wonder about Puck,” 

“Wonder what about Puck?” 

“If a Prep-school boy could do it?” 

“Who?” 

“Russell.” 

There was a silence. “It will give him something to work towards, perhaps make him less antagonistic towards the school.” 

“Can he act?” 

“No idea. The prep school prefects could find that out.” 

Elizabeth and Aitken looked at each other and nodded. “We’ll investigate,” they said. 

“So, are we going ahead with this?” asked Miller. 

“It would appear so,” said Charles looking around at them all. 

“Minor, can you take my prep tonight?” asked Aitken. Charles looked up from his work. “We want to watch the auditions for the younger students tonight,” explained Aitken. “We are taking the group to Oakley House and our boys are competing against the girls.” Charles grinned. “Just you and Liz going?” he asked and Aitken smiled back, “Yes, auditions for the major parts are next week as you know, and you and Miller will be there.” Charles nodded. “I’ll look after them tonight,” he said, “Was Russell selected?” 

“Yes,” Aitken sounded surprised, “He did quite well, and he is in the running.” Charles nodded. His suggestion to Kevin had worked then. 

Jones came in, “Running, who is running?” he said, “Are you and Liz sorting out the prep school sports on Sports Day?” he asked, to Aitken who nodded. “Mitch is helping as well,” he said watching Charles pack up his books and leave the room. “He’s covering my prep,” he said “while Liz and I accompany the youngsters to the auditions for the Nightmare.” Jones grinned, “Tell us what the school is like,” he said, “I’ve asked if I can be involved with the musical side. We are waiting for a reply. Apparently, their music teacher has some ideas about music with her girls, not with us. Not sure the Hammer is too happy.” 

“I’ll see what I can find out then,” said Aitken with a grin and left the study. Six small boys were waiting, including Lyons and Kevin Russell who kept well apart. They walked down to the village and to the school which was quiet as most of the school had gone home. Oakley House was mainly a day school with only a few boarders. Verity had waited to greet them and smiled at Elizabeth, “Come this way,” she invited and took them into the drama theatre where three teachers waited. Lyons gulped, he felt scared, Kevin beside him looked at him with distaste, “Man up,” he muttered, “They are just teachers, nothing to get worried about.” 

One of the teacher’s came forward, “Welcome,” she announced, “I am Miss Seymour and to start with, can you take your shoes off, I would like you just to walk around the room in time with the music.” She sat down at the piano and began to play “Boys and Girls come out to play.” The boys looked at each other, baby stuff they thought but obediently moved around the room in time to the music. Miss Seymour kept altering the rhythm, she made it a waltz, a march and a dance. When they had finished the boys were breathless. “Thank you,” said Miss Seymour, “Now if you will just wait here, I will get Sophie who will play Titania.” Elizabeth sat up as did Aitken. A pretty blonde girl came in, “Do you know her?” breathed Aitken, “No, must be a boarder,” replied Elizabeth. Miss Seymour took them through the scene with Titania and four fairies. Then Kevin was auditioned as Puck. Elizabeth watched. “I think we are being set up,” she said suddenly to Aitken. “Why?” “They are going through the motions, look at the staff and there are no girls here to audition.” He looked, they all looked bored. “Poor boys,” said Elizabeth suddenly angry. “I want to stop this, now.” “Wait,” said Aitken, “Do you think that Verity is aware?” “Can we go and find her?” asked Elizabeth and, looking around saw the door open and Verity standing there. She beckoned urgently to Elizabeth who pushed Aitken through it. They slipped out and the girls stared at each other. “I didn’t realise,” said Verity. “We are being set up, aren’t we?” said Elizabeth angrily and Verity nodded. “I don’t know why,” she said, “Unless it is to get you get back over you know who,” her eyes flickered towards Aitken who looked blank. “I don’t know,” said Elizabeth, “but I want to get the boys out now. This is not fair on them.” “It will finish in a minute,” said Verity. “Don’t let them know,” “I think Russell has an inkling,” said Aitken. Kevin had completed his audition and was watching with puzzled expression. Aitken slipped back into the studio to sit by him. “Liz, I am so sorry,” said Verity and Elizabeth turned and hugged her. “Don’t worry, we can produce our own version, you are welcome to join in, we will need some girls in it. You can be Hippolyta to Miller’s Theseus,” “You’re more Hippolyta at the moment,” said Verity looking at her with amusement. “Yes, I’ll join in with you, and bring Naomi, she’ll be a good Hermia, and Nora would be good as Helena, I assume you will be Titania?” “Not much competition in my school,” replied Elizabeth relaxing somewhat. 

“Thank you, boys,” said a voice from the studio, “you can go now” 

“We will be in touch,” said Verity and Elizabeth under their breaths and giggled. “Come around this evening,” said Elizabeth before going back to join the boys. Kevin looked angry and the others subdued. Sophie was trying to catch Aitken’s eye but he was determinedly not looking at her. They politely said goodbye and hurried out 

“They never even offered a drink,” said one of the boys indignantly. 

Elizabeth looked at Aitken, “We’ll stand you a drink at the Milk Bar,” she said. 

“They don’t want us,” said Kevin. Lyons looked up, “They weren’t interested,” he said. 

“We do,” said Aitken, “If they don’t want us, we will produce it ourselves. Russell, congratulations, you are Puck, Lyons you can be Peaseblossom, Thomas, Cobweb; Fairweather, Moth, Roberts, Mustardseed. Congratulations Harrold, you can be the fairy and understudy the rest.” They all laughed. 

“Here’s the milk bar,” said Elizabeth, “What would you all like?” 

They went to see Dr Hammersley on their return. He listened to what they said and raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure you are not making too much of this, Miss Braithwaite?” he asked. 

“No Sir, Verity apologised to me, and Russell and Lyons both mentioned it to us” said Elizabeth. 

“So, Sir, we would like to do it ourselves, using those boys in the prep school, perhaps some fifth formers for the mechanics” 

“And the female parts?” asked the Head, 

“Verity, Nora and Naomi,” said Elizabeth, the Head looked at her, “Are you suggesting we poach their pupils, Miss Braithwaite?” 

“Verity wants to come in with us, Sir. She is coming to visit me this evening and we can discuss it further then.” The Head nodded, “What time is she coming? I shall attend it if I may,” “Thank you, may we have it in the prep school so that the boys can see we are serious?” “Yes, I want to hear their input, bring Lewis and Jones with you also,” decided the Head and dismissed them. 

“Monty shut up, Verity is bringing Naomi here, she probably wouldn’t be in their cast anyway,” Miller looked at his friend. 

“Hammer wasn’t happy about us being excluded from the music side anyway,” said Jones. 

“How are the boys?” Charles asked Elizabeth, “I didn’t want Kevin angry, I wanted him to feel a part of the school.” 

Aitken laughed, “He does. He was angry that the school was being rejected not just him,” he said,” At the Milk Bar he told me he was going to act Puck well, I gave him my word that he can play the part.” Charles nodded. 

“Milk Bar?” said Harrington, “We were not offered any refreshment,” said Aitken, “So we treated them all.” 

“How much did that cost? we’ll all chip in,” said Charles digging in his pocket for money, an action repeated by all the boys. 

“Russell, can you tell me what happened at Oakley House today,” asked Dr Hammersley. Kevin looked up, “It didn’t seem fair, Sir, there were three teachers there but no-one from our school. Then we had to dance around like girls” Elizabeth and Verity avoided each other’s eye. “Then we had to act with this girl who we didn’t know.” 

“And they didn’t listen,” piped up Lyons. Kevin looked at him and shook his head. “As Lyons said, they didn’t want to hear or see what we could do.” The Head looked at him for a moment, “A very pertinent comment,” he said and Kevin looked confused. “Sorry sir, I didn’t mean to be impertinent.” The Head smiled, “You were not,” he said, “I said pertinent, very perceptive.” He looked at the other boys, “Did you notice anything different from this?” “No Sir,” they chorused. 

Aitken has said he will coach you if you are interested in acting in this play. Would you like to do that?” “Yes Sir,” they all said eagerly. “It will be hard work but when exams are over, as long as you keep up with your sports as well, I will make sure that you have all the time you need to rehearse. But any misdemeanours,” he looked at Kevin, “then you are out. Is that clear?” “Yes Sir, thank you Sir,” they said and he dismissed them. He looked at the sixth formers, “This will be hard work,” he said, “But I have full confidence in you.” 

“Sir, have you heard from Oakley House?” asked Aitken politely and there was a stir around the room. Dr Hammersley looked at them all. “Russell was quite right. Miss Rodgers said she would fill the parts from her girls, I think she had her own ideas of the play which I could not alter.” 

“She wanted Charles and Danny,” said Verity and then went pink as she realised what she had said. The rest of the group sniggered and the Head continued, “She has agreed to Naomi and yourself to be in our play. You also suggested Miss Ashcroft? Now, boys, I suggest that you sort out your cast as soon as possible. Matron will help with clothes if you cannot find what you need in our drama store. Good luck all of you.” And he left them. 

Lewis looked up, “Let’s get Minor and Miller learning their parts, and Monty, Bottom, I thought, then let’s look who can act in the Fifth. 

“Liz, Liz,” Monty called up softly from the bedroom. He looked around the room, “Throw Minor’s family photo up, it’s large enough to make her hear.” suggested Miller. Jones grinned, “Can’t we just knock on our ceiling.” “Good thought,” said Monty standing on his bed and doing that. He rapped out SOS, and eventually they heard her cross the room to the window. Miller was there, “It’s our birthday picnic, are you coming?” “Yes, of course, see you downstairs.” The boys crept downstairs, Elizabeth followed through the empty common room and through the window. 

“Sixth Year,” said Monty, “Happy birthday Jones, and Happy Birthday tomorrow Minor. Are we toasting in lemonade?” 

“Yes,” said Elizabeth, helping herself to a cake. “Has it ever rained on this day?” They considered, “No,” said Miller, “In such a night,” he declaimed softly and the rest laughed, “Wrong play" said Elizabeth. “Thisbe and the Lion are mentioned,” retorted Miller. 

“Half term tomorrow, and we all are going away...” 

“Yes, I’ll be with Stephen,” said Charles, “At least I’ll have my bed to myself this time.” They laughed and Monty sat back. “I didn’t think that this was going to be possible this year,” 

“Nor did I,” said Jones looking unhappily at them all, “but you all helped and here I am. Mabel lost the baby two months ago,” he continued slowly, “Miss Tom wrote today and told me.” “On your birthday?” exclaimed Monty while Elizabeth hugged him. Charles looked at Monty and mimed smoking at him. Monty stared and then realising what he meant lit up and passed the cigarette to Jones who drew on it too hastily and started coughing. Everyone laughed, “Slow down, slow down,” advised Miller. “Mabel will be free, now. You have three years at University to look forward to.” 

“And everything will turn out in the end,” said Elizabeth, 

“When one door closes a window can be forced opened.” said Charles, “Other platitudes are available.” 

Jones laughed, as they heard the church bells strike midnight, “Happy birthday, Minor,” he said. 

“Is he Minor now? He is 18 and officially an adult” 

“Adult you call it?” 

Charles just sat back and winked at Elizabeth. She reached forward, “Happy Birthday,” she whispered before kissing him. 

“Those evenings among the bushes at Freudesheim obviously were not wasted!” 

“Methinks I am enamoured of an ass!” 

“Ooh Sir, Minor’s just stuck two fingers up at us!” 

“Last Sports Day and Prize-Giving,” said Miller sadly. 

“And this Nightmare play this afternoon,” said Charles. 

“Where I make love to the lovely Elizabeth!” said Monty leering at Charles. 

“Everything is arranged for the sports but can you be on hand to help?” asked Jones. “Until you are acting, that is" 

“Of course, Sir” Miller, Monty and Charles stood to attention and smartly saluted. Jones just laughed at them. “Present arms, quick march,” he ordered and the boys marched down the stairs. Mike saw them and burst out laughing, “Is this for the whole school or just you three?” he asked. Monty stopped, “Now young Maynard,” he said, “Remember you are only courting Naomi in the play, leave her alone! Understood?” 

Mike laughed, “The course of true love never did run smooth,” he mocked, “You can have her, I’ve had enough of her in rehearsals. “‘Oh Mike, isn't Alex wonderful. Oh Mike, I need a drink! Oh Mike..’ Oh, Naomi, put a sock in it.” The other boys laughed as Monty stalked down the stairs. 

After breakfast, there was a rush to get everything ready for visitors. “Not sure if I’m having any visitors,” said Jones, “Gran is coming, and Verity, Nora and Naomi also, said Miller. “Good,” said Monty. “They would be anyway; they are in the play.” 

“What about you, Minor?” 

“Steve, Connie and Margot said they would, and Uncle Jem and Aunt Madge, the twin’s parents.” 

“Jones, visitors for you.” 

“What?” he looked down the stairs, “It’s Mum and Miss Tom,” and ran down to greet them. 

Elizabeth joined the rest looking down at the crowd gathering. “You're coming with us for tea?” asked Charles and she nodded. “Aitken and I are looking after the Prep School Sports, I'd better go. See you later,” and she waved at him running off towards the Prep school. Charles, Miller and Monty remained. 

“Do you remember starting out?” asked Monty. 

Charles nodded, “Tomorrow's our last day,” he said, “We’ve still time though" 

“For?” asked Miller. 

“A party tonight, in our study. Jones’s jazz records, we can buy lemonade and cakes when out with our families" 

“I'll see what Cook can give us.” 

“Who are we inviting?” 

“The Upper Sixth,” 

“No alcohol?” 

They looked at each other and laughed, “Yes, let's risk it. We finish tomorrow.” 

“Minor, can't you hear? Your brother has been calling you. Maynie and your sisters have arrived!” 

“Steve! Coming!” 

The sports events progressed. “I'm going to win the Cross Country this year,” declared Charles to his friends. “Unless I do,” said Jones. Charles considered, “I think you should run it with a pack on your back, as if you were in the army, we've heard enough about it since half-term.” he said and Jones ran towards him. Charles slipped aside and laughed. Connie and Stephen laughed also. “He wants my crown,” said Stephen, “I thought cross country was the last event?” 

“We've rearranged things because of the play,” explained Miller, “Jones has arranged the music and helped with the sets but he is running Sports Day,” 

“I've seen it all at the Dress Rehearsal,” said Jones, “I want sports day to be memorable too.” 

“Too? You think the play will be memorable?” 

“Probably for the wrong reasons.” 

“Minor will dry.” 

“No, he and Elizabeth will start acting the balcony scene!” 

“A rose by any other name would smell so sweet" mocked Miller. 

“Sweet? We’ve shared a room with him for a year and you say sweet?” Jones ran off with Charles chasing him. 

“Chas, Chas!” Charles back in school uniform after the play, turned and saw his aunt. Madge was waving at him, and he went over to her. “How are you, Aunt Madge?” he said hugging her, “It's lovely to see you again.” 

His aunt looked at him fondly, “You're so tall now,” she said, “You’ve grown up as well. I enjoyed the play very much. You and Mike were so good and, Kevin was marvellous. I understand that you suggested him for the part? Thank you.” 

Charles smiled, “He really enjoyed acting and Aitken was the one who coached him and brought out that performance.” 

“I must thank you all. I'm so pleased to be here for you all. It's a pity Joey couldn't be here.” Charles frowned and his aunt continued “You are coming out for supper, then we will be back for Prize giving. All your family are joining us.” 

“And Elizabeth?” His Aunt smiled, “Of course.” 

“I’ll tell her, give us fifteen minutes to get ready, and Aunt Madge, thank you for coming. Our parents never attend our school events, but we know that they will come if we need their help. I think Tom Gay is looking your way.” and Charles sprinted back to the Hall. He saw Monty and Miller in position. He ran over to a window and opened it. Miller grinned at him and Charles grabbed the record player passing it to Miller. “I'll catch up,” said Charles before closing the window again. He walked nonchalantly across the Hall and through to the boarding House. Monty and Miller were carrying the record player upstairs. Charles joined them and the record player was put away safely in the study. 

“I have to find Elizabeth,” said Charles, “We are going out shortly.” 

“Us too,” said Miller, “We’re taking Verity, Gran likes her, Monty and Naomi” 

“Good. Can you get the provisions? I don’t want the Russell twins seeing anything. I’ll give you the cash.” 

“Of, course. Gran is pleased with me, she may contribute.” 

“And Cook promised sandwiches, biscuits and cakes” 

“Great, more to spend on drinks! This will be fun for the final night up here.” 

Dinner was at the local hotel. Kevin basked in the compliments from his cousins and parents. Elizabeth and Jem Russell got on very well and he was delighted when he discovered she wanted to study medicine. They made it back in time for the prefects to complete the arrangements for Prize giving that evening. 

First place, Upper Third, Maynard, First place, Lower Fifth, Maynard. Top prize for Upper Sixth, Maynard!” said Miller in disgust. 

“That's why I won the Cross Country,” said Jones, “to break the monotony.” 

Charles grinned, “Steve, Connie and Margot were thrilled as were my aunt and uncle, especially as Kester won a prize. Anyway, you got the American Scholarship,” he pointed out to Miller, “and an Exhibition to Oxford. They will be more valuable in the future, than my prizes.” 

“Yes,” said Miller, “I was a bit unsure about the American scholarship, whether I could leave Gran, but she told me not to be so silly and Verity told me she would look after her. They are both thrilled for me.” 

“Tell her I'll come down and visit her and tell me how you get on,” Charles said. “Now, let’s get ready for the party.” 

“I'll get the record player set up. Do you think they've missed it yet?” 

“No, too busy" said Charles, looking for plates for the cakes. Kitty came in with a tray full of sandwiches, Elizabeth following her with one of cakes.” Kitty's coming to the party as well as my guest,” said Elizabeth, “There will be four of us girls.” 

Dr Hammersley and Mr Braithwaite walked through the hall to check if everything had been put away after the play and prize giving. 

“Do you see what is missing, Bob?” said Tom Braithwaite, smiling. The Head looked sharply at him and looked around, shaking his head. Tom smiled, “The record player,” he said. “I saw Maynard and friends take it after the play. Jones has got some records, and Verity and Nora, who are staying with Elizabeth overnight, brought some over as well.” 

The two men looked at each other. “Would you like to come over to my rooms this evening to give them some space?” asked the Head, “And have a more peaceful evening?” 

Mr Braithwaite nodded, “Thanks. I think I will,” 

"Do you think they have got themselves any beer or cider?” 

“If they have, are we turning a blind eye?” and they smiled at each other. 

“Maynard?” called Mr Braithwaite down the Upper Sixth corridor. He noticed that some of the large furniture from the study was in the corridor. 

“Sir?” 

“I find I have to go over to the main school this evening. The Lower Sixth say they will deal with lights out for the younger boys. I just thought I would let you know.” 

There was a peal of laughter from the listening boys. “Thank you, Sir,” said Charles. “If you want to come in later, you will be welcome, although there may not be any cakes left.” 

His housemaster looked at him, “I suggest cocoa for everyone at half past eleven,” he said. 

Charles nodded, “I'll get two extra cups ready,” he said. 

“Goodnight Sir,” the boys chorused and watched him leave the corridor. There were loud cheers as he left and a cheerful scrimmage into the study. Verity and Miller were opening bottles. “Gran was most generous,” said Miller, “There's enough for us all to have a couple of drinks each.” 

“Make sure Minor only has one,” advised Jones, “He has a long journey tomorrow.” 

“And we know what he is like after a few!” 

Charles grinned, “I'll be able to sleep off the effects,” he said. 

Music suddenly filled the room and the boys cheered. 

“So, how are you dancing with first, Liz?” asked Monty, “We know who you will dancing at the end of the evening.” 

“There’ll be a chance for you, just keep Minor's glass filled and watch what happens,” advised Jones. 

“I'd rather not watch, I've seen it before, not a pretty sight!” 

“I'm dancing with Aitken, first. He did a good job with the prep school and the play!” 

“Why’s the music stopped?” demanded Harrison, a while later, “It’s my dance with Liz next.” 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, food and a few speeches,” announced Monty, “A round of applause for the movers and shakers of the play, Liz, Aitken, Lewis and Jones. 

Secondly, for the best actors here, Nora and Verity, 

Thirdly, for everyone else involved. 

Fourthly, to all those who helped with Sports Day, 

Fifthly, to the prefects who have run the school into the ground this year! 

And, finally, to me, for supporting everyone else, I thank you.” Jeers followed this statement. Charles and Miller handed out the plates of food. Jones restarted the music and boys and girls danced the evening away. Elizabeth looked at the records and selected one. She waited until the current track had finished and changed records. A slow song started and she walked across to Charles and pulled him to his feet. He smiled as they revolved to the music. Miller offered his hand to Verity and they joined them on the dance floor. Lewis and Jones made a dash for Nora, Lewis winning and Aitken danced with Kitty. 

“Oh, I do like happy endings,” sighed Monty, fluttering his eyelashes, “Harry, shall we dance?” Harrison jumped up and they went onto the dance floor, imitating Charles and Elizabeth to the accompaniment of catcalls from the rest of the form. Charles saw them over Elizabeth’s shoulder. He looked down at Elizabeth and dropped a kiss on her head. She raised her face and he kissed her. 

“Kiss him, kiss him,” a chant echoed around the room. Harrison simpered and puckered up and Monty grinned. They embraced to ribald laughter. Charles and Elizabeth broke apart and Charles lunged for his friend. In a minute they were wrestling on the floor. The other couples continued to dance around them and Elizabeth shook her head. She started to clear up the bottles which were being knocked around the room. Miller stopped dancing and stood between them, “Enough,” he said, “Get up and you can make the cocoa for us all.” 

Charles and Monty both got up, and went out together to make the cocoa, “Clear out the bottles, the Head and Mr Braithwaite will be coming up soon,” called Charles over his shoulder. 

“Where are we putting them?” asked Aitken starting to pick them up. 

“Behind the furniture in the corridor, we will not be moving that back until tomorrow.” 

“But we will need some of the chairs back in the study,” said Harrington, “Come and help.” 

Soon the room was neat and tidy. The boys were sitting, talking, listening to Jones improvising on the piano. Charles and Monty were handing out mugs of cocoa when the Head and Mr Braithwaite arrived. They looked around at the boys who had all risen on their arrival and who looked innocently back. 

“Thank you, Montgomery,” said Dr Hammersley, as he accepted his cocoa and sitting in the chair Nora offered him. Miller offered a plate of cakes, “A few left I see. I would like to thank you for your contribution to the school in the past year. I would like to especially thank Miss Braithwaite, Aitken, Lewis and Jones for undertaking the production of the school play. Thank you to you ladies, Miss Ashcroft and Miss Greening for your performances today and everyone else who was involved. I’ve had many compliments, even Miss Rodgers enjoyed it." 

Thank you also to you all for your efforts to make sports day successful today. A special thanks to the Prep School Prefects for organising their sports. 

I would like to thank all the prefects for making this house and school cheerful and harmonious. All the boys seemed to enjoy today and everyone participated. No-one was left out and the ability to plan and organise that, I think that is a very useful skill to take into your future lives.” 

“That was Charles,” said Elizabeth, “He made sure that everyone was involved.” Her father smiled at her. Charles blushed. “I know, Miss Braithwaite,” said Dr Hammersley. 

“Thank you, Sir,” said Charles hastily, “We all worked together to make sure everything ran smoothly and Sir, thank you for being here for us for the last ten years. For some of us, this has been more of a home than our own. Three cheers for Dr Hammersley and Mr Braithwaite, everyone.” 

They were given with much gusto. “Now, some of you have long journeys tomorrow,” said Dr Hammersley, “Can you finish clearing up tomorrow?” 

“Yes Sir,” the boys stood up. “One thing before we finish,” said Jones running to the piano and starting to play Auld Lang Syne. Immediately, everyone joined in a circle, taking hands and singing. Once they had started, Jones left the piano and joined in. There was a round of applause at the end and the Mr Braithwaite indicated to the girls that they should leave with him. 

“Goodnight Sir,” Monty said to Dr Hammersley as he and Charles escorted him to the end of the corridor. 

“Best of luck, Sir,” said Charles offering his hand. “Luck?” asked Dr Hammersley quizzically as he looked at the hand. 

“In running the school without us, Sir, I will be thinking of you next year. If you need any advice my brother, Maynie and I will be on hand to offer it. I can leave our address or you can contact us through our younger brothers, whichever is easier for you.” 

Dr Hammersley laughed and shook his hand. “Thank you for the thought, but I still think my sixteen years’ experience will be of more value. And Maynard, how are you disposing of the bottles I can see at the bottom of the corridor?” 

“Bottles, Sir?” Monty and Charles turned to see a beer bottle fall out of a precariously balanced bag and start rolling down the corridor. “How did that get there?” asked Monty, “Fell out of the sky?” suggested Charles, “We’ll take all the rubbish downstairs in the morning, Sir, before we leave. Everything will be spotless,” “Well, tidy,” said Monty. The Head nodded, “Goodnight boys,” he said, “Goodnight Sir,” they chorused and turned back to the study talking to each other. Dr Hammersley smiled, two more young men starting out in life and he knew that, whatever what life threw at them, they would be fine.


End file.
